Glasscloud
doots ❝ Its a shame you died. Whatever, you were a brat anyways. ❞ Glasscloud to Dogtooth's body Glasscloud is a light beige she-cat with silver tinges around her muzzle, paws, and tailtip. She has a fair build and medium sized paws, along with heterochromic eyes. She does not like other cats. 'Appearance' Glaascloud is a sleek, white and silver she-cat with unusual eyes. Her eyes are heterochromic, meaning one is a lightish green color and the other being an icy blue color. She has a bright pink nose, and light silver paws and muzzle. She also has fluffy fur, along with a strong build and medium sized paws. Colors: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Leathers (Pawpads/Tongue/Inner ears (#FFFFFF) : : = Scars (Optional) (#FFFFFF) : : = (Extra Items/Accessories) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Oddly enough, Glasscloud's voice is actually very calming. It is like honey, spreading over each word smoothly and delicately. Aroma: Glasscloud's scent is that of a daisy field, sweet and kind of airy. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Timeline' 'Kithood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 0-?? moons * * 'Apprenticehood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Senior Warriorhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Queenhood' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Elder Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Medicine Cat Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Deputyship' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Leadership' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Rogue Life' Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons * * 'Relationships' ⦁ = Associate| ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-| = LAYOUT: :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|OPINIONS= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this -- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Gallery' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Category:Characters